rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Věková tabulka ras
Níže najdete tabulku s průměrným věkem jednotlivých ras, se kterými se můžete setkat v RP. Horní tabulka obsahuje informace posbírané přímo ve hře a z knih uznaných za "canon lore" tedy oficiální lore. Informace založené na WoW RPG (tedy pen and paper hře na hrdiny) najdete pod ní a nejsou brány jako oficiální lore. thumb|400px Berte na vědomí, že většina zmíněných věků je zprůměrována za použití získaných informací, časových linek a domýšlení si (například fakt, že nemrtví, zemní obři, elementálové, démoni a dryády nemohou stárnout ani zemřít stářím etc.) Běžná maximální délka života není žádným zákonem platícím pro všechny, protože v lore jsou potvrzeny postavy, které ji několikrát překročily, ať už za použití magie, nebo ne. Jedním z takových příkladů může být Aegwynn, která žila déle, než 800 let. Samozřejmě, měla k dispozici moc Tirisfalských Strážců a je velkou vyjímkou. Pro rasy jako noční elfové a krvaví elfové se může celková délka života měnit - jedni nedávno ztratili svou nesmrtelnost, druzí ztratili Sluneční Studnu a posléze ji obnovili. Zvažte tedy, jestli se vaše postava narodila před získáním či ztrátou nesmrtelnosti, nebo po ní, popřípadě jaký vliv mohly na konečnou délku jejího života mít abstinenční příznaky po zničení Studny a používání (což se nestalo masovou praktikou v Quel'Thalas, ale spíše v Outlandu) felové magie. U Draenei se předpokládá, že jejich život prodloužila blízkost bytostem Světla a používání jeho sil, které jsou známé regenerací a léčivými účinky. U worgenů je situace složitější vzhledem k tomu, že worgeni nepochází z jediné rasy. Věk dospělosti se dá očekávat v závislosti na původní rase (noční elf, člověk) a nestárnoucí vzhled, který mají, odpovídá věku, ve kterém se staly worgeny. U položek, které nejsou oficiálně podloženy v lore je uvedeno N = neznámý Následuje tabulka vycházející z pen and paper RPG, kterou ale většina RPerů bere jen informativně a ne jako oficiální lore, jednotlivá čísla u ras jsou totiž podřízena maximálním možným hodům na jejich počet životů na různé úrovni (od d6 po d20). V magickém světě jako je Warcraft si mohou postavy nekonečně prodlužovat život používáním kouzel, lektvarů či rituálů. V RP můžete limity toho, co je bráno za normální, překročit, pokud máte dobrý důvod a vysvětlení, kterým si to obhájíte. thumb|400px Nezapomeňte ale, že i když jste u některé z ras fyzicky dospělý, neznamená to, že tak musíte být automaticky brán. Většina přírodních společenství má pro to jakýsi "rite of passage" rituál "dospívání", kdy se z chlapce stává bojovník (taureni, trolové - lze se inspirovat u amerických Indiánů či afrických domorodců), z dívky strážkyně, která svou tvář ozdobí tetováním (noční elfové) či žena - matka rodu(taureni). U divokých ras jste dospělý ve chvíli, kdy dokážete samostatně přežít bez rodičů a postarat se o sebe i svou rodinu jako lovec či bojovník. U městských civilizací je obvykle za stav dospělosti pokládán fakt, že máte vlastní potomky, nebo jste pánem vlastní domácnosti či podniku... a staří jste od chvíle, kdy nemůžete kvůli věku mít další vlastní potomstvo. V RP lidé dospívají v 15-18 (dříve, než my v realitě), střední věk je označen jako věk 35, stáří od 60 výš. Velmi starý je člověk ve věku 80, doslova kmet, a většina lidí nežije déle než 85-130. To poslední číslo vypadá divně, ale opakuji, že se bavíme o magickém světě. Pro worgeny platí to samé – jsou to přeci lidé, stejná rasa, jen byli nakaženi worgení kletbou, která zastavila jejich stárnutí. Trochu odlišné to bude u Opuštěných; ti nestárnou, nemají nijaký předpokládaný věk, kterého se dožijí. Nicméně věk, ve kterém zemřeli, určuje, jak staře vypadají teď – pokud odečtěte plísně, hnilobu a lišejníky, samozřejmě. A nezapomeňte, že pro worgena i Opuštěného existuje stav srovnatelný se smrtí, kdy zcela ztratí vlastní mysl a stanou se čímsi jako nemyslící zombie. Důvod, proč chcete vědět, kolik bylo Opuštěnému v době, kdy zemřel, může být i ten, že si chcete ujasnit, kým byli a co zažili – mohou a nemusí mít vzpomínky na svůj předchozí život, to záleží zcela na jejich hráčích, pokud chcete tuhle část jejich života ignorovat, je to OK, ale pokud mu chcete dát nějaké vzpomínky, to, že si určíte jeho věk, vám pomůže jako startovní bod, zkuste se podívat na naši časovou linku Warcraftu s jeho hlavními událostmi a říci si, co až dosud mohla vaše postava zažít. Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft